


I'm Here Now

by ghostmaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette has Trauma, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, extremely corny, touches on some heavy themes, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/pseuds/ghostmaya
Summary: “I haven’t seen you in a few days.”Marinette didn’t meet Luka’s eyes. She climbed onto their bed and hugged her knees. “Sorry if I woke you.”Luka didn’t say anything, and Marinette held her breath. “It’s fine,” he said.Or: Marinette comes home from her mission, and finally allows herself to be vulnerable.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Miraculous Writer's Guild September event, which was a prompt giveaway! The first line of the fic was the prompt I chose, and Lukanette was the ship that was requested.
> 
> Thank you so much to Mollie (@marvelousmsmol) for both running the guild, and for beta-ing this fic!

“I haven’t seen you in a few days.” 

Marinette didn’t meet Luka’s eyes. She climbed onto their bed and hugged her knees. “Sorry if I woke you.” 

Luka didn’t say anything, and Marinette held her breath. “It’s fine,” he said. 

Marinette breathed out, and got under the covers. The two of them faced each other, and Luka held out his hand. Marinette linked hers with his. He squeezed, and Marinette’s heart was finally able to calm down. 

They stayed like that for a while, long enough for both of their breathing to get heavy, and for Marinette’s brain to finally decide it was safe enough to kick in the melatonin. Carefully, she unlinked their hands, and turned to face her night table. Luka shifted beside her, and she winced, her brain kicking on high alert again. 

Her missions were getting longer, and more dangerous. Of course, only once she’d actually found someone worth staying alive for, did her job ramp up the stakes. It was taking away her ability to _rest_. Her mind and body were trained to never let their guard down. Even in the bunkers, where she was in virtually no danger, she found herself sick to the stomach with fear. 

Marinette sat up, shivering. Luka sat up, too, and embraced her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and torso. She didn’t have the strength to deny him. She leaned into him, and shut her eyes, her throat clenching.

Luka’s arms were built to perform, to strum on his guitar and bring people happiness. In some ways, he was more of a hero than she was. She fought for a day where they could live on the surface again, but Luka brought meaning to life underground. He was _her_ hero, and the man she chose to show her vulnerabilities to. 

So she did exactly that. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, holding her sturdy. “I’ll book an appointment for you tomorrow, yeah?” 

All Marinette could manage through her clogged up throat was a nod. Then, an incredible wave of sadness washed over her, and she had to cover her own face as she sobbed. “W-why-?” she choked out, “Wh-what’s the p- oint of-” she hiccuped- “th-therapy if I just end up retr- aumitizing myself a month later?”

Luka gave her a tissue, and it was immediately soaked with tears. He must have realized his miscalculation, because he handed her the whole box next. 

After cycling through a disgusting amount of tears and snot and coughing, Marinette finally calmed down again. It was a better calm, now that she’d gotten the bad energy out of her system. Luka’s bedside lamp was on, and Marinette blinked at him owlishly. He’d taken out his acoustic guitar which leaned right next to his night table, and was fiddling with the tuners. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him, and smiled.

“What’re you doing?” asked Marinette.

“While you were gone I composed a new song,” he said, picking at the strings. A solemn melody wafted through the air, and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Of course you did,” she said, smiling and shaking her head, “What’s it about?”

“Well,” said Luka, “It’s a duet.” His smile was lopsided, and his cheeks were flush. Marinette’s cheeks were already red from all her crying, but her face heated up. 

“You know I don’t sing,” she said, not really meaning it. She didn’t think Luka would have her sing right after she sobbed her heart out anyways.

Luka never stopped playing the guitar, and the foundation of a solid melody started to form. She watched as his fingers picked at the strings and shifted expertly, and as his head nodded to the music, his eyes closed. Her heart panged. She was so soft for this boy. 

Marinette scooched over so she was next to Luka rather than facing him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He wordlessly shifted so they could sit together more comfortably, and started humming along. The song was gentle, and bittersweet. She could hear the harmony to his voice on the guitar; it was simple, but impactful. 

“While I was on the surface,” said Marinette, “we found a group of kids.”

Her lips wobbled, but she contained herself. 

Luka stopped playing, and used his hand to hold Marinette’s instead. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

“I know that,” she said. She wasn’t ready to talk about the terrified expressions of their faces, or their cries for their parents. That talk was saved for trauma counselling. “I just—I think they’ll like your songs.” 

“Yeah?” 

Marinette nodded. Then, Luka swung off his guitar and towered over her. She squawked indignantly as the sudden movement pushed her to her back, her cheeks burning as she stared up at Luka, whose face was flushed as well. His long dyed hair fell past where it was usually tucked behind his ear, framing his face perfectly. Her heart was going a mile a minute. Their breaths mingled, and Marinette glanced at Luka’s lips. Apparently, that was all the signal he needed to capture her lips with his own. 

Even though they’d kissed countless times before, this one still held the same fire and passion that their first one did. Perhaps it was because they never knew if a kiss could be the last one, but Marinette didn’t like to think about that. The two of them were together now, and that’s all that mattered. 

Luka was the first to break out of the kiss, taking Marinette by surprise. He was looking at her so intently that Marinette almost wanted to shy away, but she didn’t. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said. 

Marinette chuckled under her breath. She reached up, and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. Luka blushed, and Marinette’s smile broke into a grin. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Carrd](https://ghostmaya.carrd.co/)


End file.
